Caída del Cielo
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un universitario joven y amargado, con una vida muy simple y aburrida, que para nada cree en el amor. Sin embargo, un una noche que estaba ebrio una hermosa chica que dice ser una estrella le cae encima, poniendo todo su mundo patas arriba. AU.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; de lo contrarío todos habrían muerto como héroes.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Prólogo**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Las hojas de bambú susurran,  
>meciéndose en el alero del tejado.<br>Las estrellas brillan  
>en los granos de arena dorados y plateados.<br>La tiras de papel de cinco colores  
>ya las he escrito.<br>Las estrellas brillan,  
>nos miran desde el cielo...<p>

El niño cantaba mientras se asomaba a la puerta; y al comprobar que no había nadie cerca, rió con picardía, regresando dentro de la habitación para mover una silla junto a la ventana, parándose en ella para asomarse.

— ¡Hola!— alzó una de las pequeñas manos al aire y saludó al cielo, sonriendo— Hoy me dejaron colgar mi deseo en un árbol de bambú por primera vez... Espero que me lo cumplas— dijo, muy serio, juntando los diminutos labios— No es nada muy difícil, así que, si un día vienes a visitarme, puedes traerme uno en tu bolsillo... Si es que tienes bolsillos... Pensándolo bien, ¿cómo se visten ustedes?— hizo una pausa, pensativo— ¡Ah! ¿Te gustó mi canción? Mi hermano dijo que es la canción tradicional de las estrellas, y yo la canté para que tú también puedas escucharla...

—Sasuke, ¿con quién hablas?

Se sobresaltó levemente, ampliando su sonrisa al sentir el abrazo cariñoso de su madre levantarlo de la ventana, llevándolo hasta la cama.

—Estaba hablando con Ino, mami.

— ¿Ino?

—Mi estrella— le dijo, arrodillándose sobre las mantas para señalar a la ventana— Aquella, la más brillante y bonita de todas, ¿puedes verla?— preguntó, con ojos brillantes— Es hermosa...

— ¿Esa es tú estrella?

—Sí. Mi hermano dijo que, como yo la descubrí, ahora me pertenece— sonrió, riendo ante las cosquillas que su madre le hizo en la barriga.

—Bueno, pues despídete de Ino porque ya es hora de dormir, Sasuke-kun— volvió a hacerle cosquillas, desarmando la cama para meterlo dentro— Mañana tienes escuela.

—Está bien; pero antes, cuéntame la historia de la Estrella Fugaz, ¿sí?

— ¿De nuevo?

—A Ino le gusta— comentó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros. Su madre sonrió y besó sus cabellos mientras lo cubría con las mantas.

—De acuerdo, pero ya se acabó el Tanabata* para ti, pequeño...— besó su frente y se acomodó a su lado sobre la cama, acariciando las cortas hebras de cabello oscuro de su hijo mientras comenzaba el relato:— Cuenta la historia de que hace muchos, muchos años, cuando los demonios y los humanos aun convivían en la misma tierra, un día, cayó una estrella fugaz por el cielo nocturno, dejando un destello intenso de luz por un segundo. Unos campesinos que vivían en el bosque, cerca de donde se había caído la estrella, fueron a ver qué era lo que había sucedido, y se quedaron muy sorprendidos al encontrarse con un enorme cráter, y en medio de él, había una niña pequeña con la tez blanca, los ojos del mismo color que un despejado cielo de verano y un hermoso y liso cabello de color dorado, como relucientes espigas de trigo bajo una mañana soleada. La niña era tan hermosa que parecía una criatura divina, y estaba muy quieta, derecha, desafiante pero a la vez inocente; también estaba desnuda— Sasuke hizo una mueca—. Lo único que llevaba en ella era una pulsera de cadena muy fina y en ella había dos anillos sueltos, cada uno era totalmente diferente. Entonces, la niña dijo con una voz inocentemente cantarina: "A mi amor daré mi corazón, junto él me dará el suyo y como símbolo de este amor, él me pondrá este anillo"

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Los días pasaron y la niña se iba haciendo más grande y más hermosa de lo que ya era. Los campesinos la cuidaron como a una hija y ella los quería como padres. Al cabo de un tiempo, ella les contó a sus padres el secreto de los anillos: esos anillos solamente podrían encajarlos y ponerlos en su dedo si el amor era mutuo. Cuando era una bella joven, se enamoró de un humilde pastor al que conoció junto al río, y él se enamoró de ella con tan solo verla; pero un despiadado príncipe también se fijó en ella, el cual era poseedor de una gran belleza: piel clara como el día, pelo moreno y unos ojos caramelizados. Él era bello como una mariposa pero totalmente letal como el veneno; y muy astuto. Tan astuto que logró confundir a la estrella y la convenció de que él era su verdadero amor. El día de la boda, ella le dio los anillos, y al ver que éstos no encajaban, se dio cuenta de que le habían mentido— Sasuke contuvo la respiración— La estrella huyó entonces, y regresó con el joven pastor confesándole su error y entregándole su amor eterno; él unió sus anillos y los dos encajaron perfectamente, demostrando que todo el tiempo había sido él su amor verdadero... Pero el príncipe estaba furioso, y mandó a envenenar a la estrella para poder vengarse por su amor no correspondido...

— ¡No!— exclamó el pequeño niño, tapándose la mitad del rostro con las sábanas, a pesar de que ya conocía el cuento.

Su madre prosiguió con la historia:

—La estrella cayó enferma de la noche a la mañana. No había ningún sanador que la pudiera curar, ni hechicero que pudiera salvarla. Hasta que un día una antigua bruja que pasaba por la casa del pastor la vio, y apiadándose de su dolor y el profundo amor que sentía el joven humano por la estrella, le dijo que no podía curarla, pero que conocía la manera de que pudiera vivir muchos siglos más, aunque para eso él tendría que perderla para siempre. Desesperado, el joven pastor aceptó la propuesta...

— ¿Y ella se salvó?

—La bruja dijo que la única manera de que la estrella sobreviviera era enviándola de regreso a su hogar, en el cielo, junto a las demás estrellas, donde jamás moriría; ella sabía que de esa forma perdería a su amor verdadero, pero él le dijo que no importaba a dónde la enviaran, que él la buscaría y, aunque ya no pudiera volver a tocarla, se sentiría feliz por sólo verla y saber que estaba a salvo, y que ella podría verlo también cada noche desde el cielo...

—Oh, que triste— reflexionó el pequeño.

—Sí, pero, ¿sabes qué? Aunque la estrella regresó al cielo, el pastor pudo reconocerla, pues se había transformado en el estrella más brillante y hermosa del cielo; y todas las noches se sentaba afuera de su pequeña casa y conversaba con ella, así como tú haces con Ino. Y así, aunque nunca pudieron volver a oírse ni tocarse, seguían teniéndose el uno al otro, pues su amor había superado incluso a la muerte, y era tan fuerte que ni el cielo podía separarlos...

— ¿Y ella regresó a buscarlo?

—Dicen que tras muchos siglos la estrella se curó, y que todavía está allá arriba, esperando a que su verdadero amor la traiga de regreso a la Tierra...

— ¿Tú crees que sea verdad, mami?

— ¿El qué, Sasuke-kun?

—Que ella regresará— preguntó, verdaderamente interesado.

Su madre torció los labios y se llevó un dedo hasta ellos.

—Yo creo que el amor verdadero es capaz de lograrlo todo, Sasuke-kun— Sonrió, besando su pequeña y morena cabeza— Y claro que regresará un día.

—Hmp... ¿Sabes que le pedí a una estrella fugaz el otro día?

— ¿Qué?

—Le pedí que Ino fuera mi esposa— comentó, tranquilo; su madre abrió los ojos con sorpresa, volviendo a estrecharlos con cariño— Pero esa estrella no cayó; sólo pasó de lado...

— ¿Le pediste que una estrella fuera tu esposa? ¿Por qué harías eso, cariño?

—Porque ella me gusta. Me escucha y es agradable; no es como las niñas, que sólo me molestan y chillan todo el día— cerró los párpados con cansancio, lanzando un profundo suspiro— Ella es mi amiga.

—Claro, Sasuke-kun. Ahora descansa...

— ¿Mami?

— ¿Si, cariño?

—Ino nunca me dejará, ¿verdad? Y tú tampoco...

Su madre sonrió con dulzura, apagando las luces desde la puerta, dirigiéndole una última mirada afectuosa.

—Por supuesto que no, Sasuke-kun. Yo siempre estaré aquí, contigo, cuidándote durante el día. E Ino te cuidará por las noches, cuando yo no pueda verte.

— ¿Lo juras?

—Lo juro.

—Descansa, mami.

—Descansa. Te amo, hijo. Te veré en la mañana.

Sasuke volteó su cuerpo hacia la ventana, desde donde podía ver a su estrella elevada en lo más alto del firmamento. Ella pareció brillar con más fuerza, y el pequeño niño sonrió.

—Yo tampoco te dejaré nunca, Ino— murmuró, quedándose poco a poco dormido.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

El incesante sonido de la alarma lo despertó, obligándolo a salir de la cama.

—Demonios...— masculló mientras se removía el cabello con pereza, descubriendo que, una vez más, se había dormido con la ropa puesta.

Lanzó un bufido al aire y se desperezó, sin preocuparse en cambiarse las prendas arrugadas; bebió una taza de café frío y recogió el bolso con todos los libros de la universidad mientras contemplaba el calendario de reojo.

_"Es_ hoy", pensó, estirándose el suéter azul mientras dejaba la taza sobre una mesilla repleta de papeles desordenados, reparando en la fotografía que se mantenía en pie aún en medio del tiradero por un segundo, dónde su madre lo abrazaba cuando pequeño; torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto y acabó por voltearla bocabajo sobre la madera.

—Es tarde— se dijo a sí mismo, poniéndose los zapatos mientras tomaba su llave y salía del oscuro departamento.

Sólo sería un día más para olvidar.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**N **del** A:**_

_***Tanabata: **_**Festival de las Estrellas en Japón; una de las festividades más bellas y alegres, en donde, una única noche en el año, uno puede pedir sus deseos a las estrellas. Se basa en una vieja leyenda de amor china.**

**Hola a todos, y felices fiestas!**

**Aquí estoy yo, tratando de actualizar mis historias, entonces encuentro fics que he escrito hace mucho, los cuales comienzo a leer y desempolvar; este particularmente llamó mi atención. Como había olvidado que lo tenía, al leerlo fue como la primera vez, y me gustó mucho la trama.**

**No sé si alguien ha visto Lamu, pero me basé en la historia para hacer esta, así como en varias leyendas orientales sobre estrellas. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Seguiré trabajando en mis demás historias; tal vez no lo parece, pero trabajo cuanto puedo para escribirlas y publicarlas, pero a medida que uno va creciendo se dificulta cada vez más hallar el tiempo y la inspiración si tiene otras ocupaciones.**

**Bien, espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
